Fairy tail Love triangles
by Penguin-Artist
Summary: The following stories will be of Reader x two other fairy tail characters. I hope you will read it and I hope that you like it. The love triangle story's will be 3 chapter mostly, but the first one mostly two chapter. Then if you like it leave a review please and thank you.


Narrator's prospective.

The sun was slowly setting long to the horizon, the beautiful orange light was leaking in through the cream white curtains, and you were in the kitchen preparing some snacks to enjoy as you heard knocking on the door. A light sigh escaped your mouth and you walked with the prepared snacks in your hand. You slowly opened the door and saw… Laxus Dreyar. He looked quite beaten and some new wounds here and there. You eyed him up and down till you finally moved aside from the door and let him in.

He walked over to the couch and collapsed there. You went in to the bathroom and found some bandages, you sat next to him and sights. "What happened today then?" You asked while wrapping some of his wounds. "Nothing special…" He said covering his eyes with his arm.

You totally knew he was faking so you hit hip right in one of his burn mark. "F**k!" He exclaimed, removing his arm to stare at you, his eyes stared at you now angary, you looked at him with a look that almost forced him to tell you. "Okay fine we had a fight at the guild while you were gone…" He said and a small sigh came out of his lips.

Laxus's prospective.

After I told (Y/n) she gave out a small giggle as she tightened the bandages. "That's all?" You said trying to hold back her tears of laughter. "I beat them all of course." I said with a smirk. Now she was laughing lauder and with more joy. "Why didn't you get me? I wanted to be there too." You said as you stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Yeah yeah, remind me next time." I said and sat up. She came out from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, she sat it on the coffee table and sat in the couch in front of me. I took the mug and lifted it to my lips and about when I was going to take a sip out of it I stopped and looked up at you. "How is it going on your time off from the guild?" I asked in a slightly worried voice. You looked up from your coffee and looked out the window. "It has been calm and it have left me with plenty of time doing (favorite hobby)." You said with a bright smile. I smiled in relief. _Fact is that I have been wanting to come over for a while now to see how you were doing._ "That's great to hear." I said while sipping my coffee.

The rest of the evening was just us two arguing about something, but in the end you won the argument. I left your apartment and was heading home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/n)'s prospective.

The next say in the guild I was sitting with Levy, Lucy and Wendy enjoying a good talk. It felt good to be back in the guild hall once in a while. I missed it, the noisy atmosphere and the warmth from this place. "(Y/n) how is your leg?" Asked Wendy kindly. I flashed a cocky smile and laughed a bit. "Have a celestial spirit sitting on it's nothing." I laughed out. Their faces seemed more relaxed and Lucy gave out a sigh. She seem the most relieved of them all, maybe because she felt guilty for summoning Sagittarius. I still had to have some support when I walked but mostly it was fine. I looked over to a distanced table and saw Gajeel eating with Pantherlily, before I knew it I was staring at him. In the guild I was more known for having an independent woman and tomboyish personality, but in fact I loved to go around about love, clothing, but that was a secret between me, Laxus and Mirajane.

When I finally snapped out of my day dream I took a leave to the bar. It was like 11:40 am right now so I only took a cup of tea. I sighted heavily and laid down with my upper body on the counter. I lifted the cup to my mouth and sipped the hot drink. "What shall I do?" I sighted out in desperately trying to get a respond. "Do you mean the thing with Gajeel?" Mira-chan said from behind the bar with a smile. I only grunt as a respond. "You should just tell him." Mira said while cleaning a vine glass. "I don't know… He seem to have a thing for Levy though…" I said while resting my head on my hand in a bored fashion. "So just try to talk to him more, he maybe likes you?" Mira said with looking at me. "Yeah sure." I said in a more cheerful tone.

I walked over to Gajeels table and sat down. "Mind if I sit here?" I said like I already knew he would say yes. He looked up from his food and looked at Lily, Lily gave a nod to Gajeel to clarify that it was okay. "Go ahead." He said with a mouth stuffed with food. I smiled just the tiniest and petted Lily on the head. "I heard you got into an accident, right?" He said looking at me. "Yeah, broke my leg." I said my hurt leg up on the bench. "Why didn't you asked Wendy to treat it?" Lily said looking at me from the table surface. "Didn't want to bug her I guess." I said looking away.

Laxus's prospective.

I was now on the second floor looking down on my guild mates, I looked from one end of the hall to the other. I saw (Y/n) walking over to Gajeel, she sat down… It seemed like they were laughing and having a good chat, but the pain in my stomach only increased. Footsteps was heard from the stairs, it was Mirajane with two cups of coffee, and she sat down beside me. Normalcy she wouldn't do smonething like this so this was kind of a surprise. "Reason?" I said while sipping my coffee. "Nothing really, just wanted to talk to you about (Y/n)-chan." She said holding the cup in her two hands. "What about it?" I said looking at her. "Well you like her right?" She asked looking at me a bit worried. I sighted calmly. "Well no, she's like my sister… We grow up together so it would only be weird." I said looking at the table (Y/n) sat at. Mirajane smiled more and drank of her coffee. After the both of our coffee were done she left, she stopped at the edge of the staircase. "Keep lying and you will lose her." She said and went down the staircase.

The rest of the day the words Mira left me with circled around in my head. On my way home I saw (Y/n) and Gajeel walk down the streets of Magnolia together, she was having a bright smile one that she normally make when we were young, but now she was doing it to someone else.

 **Author's Note: Hello! Thank you so much for reading part one of my Laxus x Reader x Gajeel story. I hope you liked it and if you did please tell me by posting a review, who do you want Reader-chan to en up with or should I do two separated endings? Well tell me please, it took plenty of time writing because my computer loves crashing, but thank you again for reading this. *Bows***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or its characters, it belongs to the proper owner Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is the story nothing else.**

 **P.S When this love triangle is done I may do one more. Request are welcome.**


End file.
